A Sticky Situation
by Ihaconch
Summary: Sakura was sent to the Land of Sand, as a medical relief ninja after Suna, the village hidden in the sand was attacked by rouge ninjas. But what will happen when the situation changes and the new Kazekage needs a wife. GaaraSakura
1. A New Mission

"Stupid sand, stupid sun, stupid heat," muttered Sakura as they walked over yet another sand dune. "Why do **I** have to go?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he glanced at the pink- haired Shinobi.

"Cause they need a medical ninja and you're the best," he said in a tone that told her it should be obvious. Sakura just glared.

"I am going to KILL her when I get back. I am NEVER going to be able to get this sand out of my clothes," she exclaimed before going off on another tirade. Shikamaru could only wonder what he had done to make the Fifth Hokage hate him so much. Here he was, one of the laziest chûnin ever, escorting an enraged medic-nin, hundreds of miles across the desert to deliver her to one of the creepiest guys he had ever laid eyes on.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh hey Shikamaru," said Sakura as she ran into him outside of the Hokage's office, "She wants to see you too?"

"Yup," was his short reply. He raised his hand to knock on the door and almost hit Shizune in the face as the door swung open suddenly.

"Oh good, you're here," Shizune said as she showed them in. Tsunade was slumped in her chair with her feet resting on her desk when they walked in.

"There you are! I have a mission for you two." Shikamaru and Sakura looked wary. The last mission she had sent them on together had ended in disaster when Choji had caught fire.

"Which of my favourite medical ninjas is going to Suna?" Tsunade inquired.

"Ummm, Hinata?" guessed Sakura.

"Guess again," said the Hokage a little demonically.

"Me?" asked Sakura in a small voice.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"Why me?!" whined Sakura.

"Because they are currently experiencing some trouble with a group of rouge ninjas and are in need of medical assistance and me, being my generous self, agreed to send you! Besides it is always good to keep them indebted to us. Who knows when we may need a favour?"

"So why am I here?" asked Shikamaru, who up until that point had been completely ignored.

"Guess who will be escorting her."

**END** **FLASHBACK**

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Sakura as the village came into sight. "I feel like a piece of beef jerky." The two ninjas walked slowly down the street, getting many curious stares from the inhabitants of the village who did not usually see Shinobi from Konoha.

"Shikamaru, Sakura," they heard someone yell from behind. They turned to see Temari hurrying up the street towards them. "Great to see you both again. Was your trip ok?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut of by Shikamaru before she could say anything.

"It was fine," he said quickly.

"That's good," said Temari, "Let's get to the Kazekage's office."

"What do you mean fine?" Sakura hissed when Temari had turned her back. "I have sand down my pants!" Shikamaru just grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street after the blonde.


	2. YOU!

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Temari stopped in front of a large door and knocked twice before waiting for a reply.

"Come in," said a male's voice, slightly muffled by the thick wood. Temari opened the door and stepped aside to allow the two Konoha Shinobi to enter first. The room was very large and dimly lit, with a huge desk on one side and a few couches on the other.

"YOU!" blurted out Sakura as her gaze fell on the Kazekage of the Land of Sand who was seated behind the desk.

"I'm going to assume you DIDN'T know Gaara was the Kazekage, then," said Shikamaru. Sakura blushed.

"No," she mumbled as she felt the redhead's piercing glare.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, glad you could come," he said.

"**Wow the little boy grew up!**" exclaimed inner Sakura.

"_Shut up. Don't you dare embarrass me right now_," thought Sakura.

"**I don't need to. You do that well enough on your own**," her inner voice replied.

"While you are here you will be staying with Temari at her house. You are expected to work at the hospital six hours a day and the rest of the time you may do as you wish. Do you understand?" asked Gaara.

"Yes," said Sakura meekly. Even though she was the same age as him, this boy made her feel as if she were a little child that had just got scolded.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have a lot of paper work to get through."

"**How rude, but so hot!**" inner Sakura exclaimed as they were escorted from the office by Temari.

"So, do you want to see the hospital now or later?" asked Temari.

"Actually, I need to be getting back to Konoha now. So if you ladies will excuse me, I'll see you in a few weeks," said Shikamaru. They said their goodbyes then went their separate ways with Sakura and Temari headed to the hospital and Shikamaru heading back to his village of origin.

The Hospital was extremely busy as Sakura and Temari stepped through the door. Medical ninjas carrying huge files were rushing everywhere.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to your assistant," said Temari. They walked down the main hall until they reached a group of offices at the end. Temari opened the last door on the left and stepped inside.

"Hey Nakamori," she said.

"H-hello Temari-Sama," the timid looking girl squeaked after she recovered from the fright she had just had.

"This is the new temporary head of the department Haruno Sakura." said Temari as she introduced Sakura to Nakamori.

"A pleasure to meet you Haruno-Sama," said the girl politely.

"Just call me Sakura, Haruno-Sama just sounds weird," said Sakura.

"Alright Ha-…Sakura."

"That's better."

"Do you mind staying here for a couple hours?" asked Temari. "I need to get back to work or Gaara will throw a fit."

"That's fine," replied Sakura.

"Ok, see you soon," said Temari as she exited the room.

For the few hours Sakura was kept busy as she learned her way around the hospital and met her colleges of the next few weeks.

"Yo, Sakura!" she heard someone call. She looked up to see Kankuro sauntering towards her.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Temari asked me to come pick you up while she goes shopping for dinner tonight."

"Oh, do you live with her?" asked Sakura.

"Nah, I just stop by for dinner a couple times a week. I don't think I could handle living with her." Sakura giggled at his statement. "Hey, I'm serious. So in a week, if you feel like killing her, you can always come stay with me and Gaara."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll be ok," said the pink-haired Shinobi. As they walked to Temari's apartment Kankuro did an excellent job of pointing out landmarks and important places (like the ice cream shop) to Sakura.

"So will Gaara be joining us tonight?" she asked. Kankuro snorted.

"Nope he's too busy being antisocial," replied the older boy with a grin as Sakura giggled again. Shortly, they arrived at Temari's apartment. As Kankuro opened the door, the heavenly scent of food hit Sakura's nose. Her stomach growled loudly and she realized just how hungry she was.

"Just in time," said Temari. "Dinner is almost ready." The three of them sat around the table talking and eating for the next few hours, but at nine o'clock Kankuro said he had better be getting home. After he left, Temari showed Sakura to her room.

"I hope you don't mind pink," said Temari. "I was going through a phase." The door swung open to reveal hot pink and baby pink striped walls. Against one wall there was a huge bed covered with a black comforter and baby pink sheets and across the room stood a large armoire. Beside that there was a beautifully carved vanity made of red cherry tree.

"I love it!" exclaimed Sakura as she examined the room.

"Thank God, anyway I'll leave you to unpack and I'll see you in the morning." With that the blonde left the Shinobi to her devices. After she finished unpacking Sakura realized just how tired she was. She grabbed her bright green pajamas and headed into the ensuite bathroom to change. After she came out, she flicked off the light and ran to jump into the soft bed.

"_Hmmm…soft_," she thought as the drifted off to sleep.

**Hello people, this is a short story, meaning the chapters are short. Sorry, but I will try to update often. **


	3. WaitWHAT?

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

After a week of being in Suna, Sakura had settled into a regular schedule. Every morning she would get up at seven o'clock and eat breakfast with Temari before heading to the hospital. She would eat lunch with Nakamori so that they could discuss the newest cutting edge procedures and equipment. At two o'clock she would leave the hospital to explore the village for a few hours before heading back to Temari's house to have dinner with her and Kankuro. After dinner the three of them would train together before Kankuro went home. Little did she know, soon something would disrupt her perfect schedule.

It was her tenth day in Suna and she had just arrived at the Kazekage's office to deliver paperwork to Gaara. When she entered the office she realized that Temari and Kankuro were also there and that all three looked extremely stressed out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she set the paperwork down on Gaara's desk.

"You could say that," replied Kankuro.

"The leader of the land of waves just sent Gaara another marriage proposal," said Temari.

"A What?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"A marriage proposal. The leader of waves wants an alliance with Sand. He thinks the best way of ensuring the alliance will last is if Gaara marries his daughter Mai. He has made it so that if we reject his proposal he has a reason to attack sand. He can say it was an insult to his daughter and therefore his land," explained Kankuro.

Through the whole explanation Gaara's face had been emotionless, but now took a look of frustration flitted over it.

"Stupid Bastard," he mumbled.

"You can still reject it, you just need a good reason," said Sakura feeling sorry for the new Kazekage.

"You're right! Maybe we can say he's allergic to water!"

"Or say that he's already married!"

"No, not even the people of the waves are stupid enough **not** to see through that, well… not unless he actually gets married."

"Well then, it's settled! Sakura can marry Gaara!"

"Wait… WHAT?!?!" Sakura practically screamed. "How did you reach THAT conclusion?!"

"Gaara needs a wife, preferably someone his age, but not a fan girl, which pretty much means you're the only one in the village who qualifies," said Temari.

"And what if I refuse?" asked Sakura.

"But you won't, will you?" said Temari and Kankuro in unison.

"_And Shikamaru thought Gaara was creepy…_" thought Sakura as she stared at the two in wide eyed horror. It wasn't that Gaara was the problem, she was only Twenty-one! That was too young to get married.

"Come oooon, it'll only be until the land of waves backs off, then you can get a divorce."

"Well… alright, I guess that will be ok," said Sakura slowly as she found herself agreeing to the crazy scheme.

But you know the saying about the best laid plans of men and mice!

**Thanks to my reviewers Sam, Taylor, Jess Ishtar, lilika808 and LadyJadeBlaze. **


	4. So, have you thought about kids?

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

The next couple days were a complete whirlwind for Sakura. The Kazekage had sent a messenger to Konoha to request that the Hokage extend Sakura's mission. The Hokage being her generous (and scheming) self agreed to extend it for an undetermined amount of time.

"Why don't you bring them this sake too," said Tsunade with a smile.

--------

Back in Suna, a marriage was quickly and secretly being planned for the following day.

"Ok, now that the details are settled, how about we compose our reply to the leader of the land of waves?" asked Temari evilly.

"How about… Dear water man, because we could not allow you to sink your teeth into our beloved little brother we married him off to someone else," said Kankuro.

"Are you kidding?!" shrieked Sakura. "I thought you were trying to AVOID a war!"

"Damn! That would have been funny," said Temari.

"How's this then, Dear lord Mizuki, we regret to inform you that we are unable to accept your generous offer due to the fact that the Kazekage is already married. Better luck next time!"

"Cut out the last part and it's fine," said Sakura.

"Oh well, I tried," sighed Kankuro.

"Well Sakura and I'd better get home now. After all, we do have a wedding to attend tomorrow," said Temari as she pushed the pink haired Shinobi out the door of the Kazekage's office.

**Next Day**

"Ba bup ba ba, ba ba bup ba, da na na na na na na na na na," hummed Temari.

"Be quiet," whined Sakura.

"Oh loosen up, you're getting married!! Oh yay, I'm getting a sister-in-law!" squealed Temari.

Sakura just glared at the bubbly blonde. At the moment they were in a room of the Kazekage's private mansion getting ready for the wedding. Sakura was dressed in a white silk baby doll dress with short puff sleeves and a pink ribbon that tied around her body, just below her breasts. Her hair was done in loose curls that fell to her shoulders and was held back by a wide white headband. Temari was wearing a pink knee-length, strapless dress that was the same colour as the ribbon on Sakura's dress.

"Oh, you look so cute!" squealed Temari. Sakura just sighed. "Let's go Temari said as she opened the door and pulled Sakura through it.

"Why am I doing this again?" asked Gaara.

"To prevent war from coming to Sand," replied Kankuro.

"Screw the country, spare me my sanity," Gaara said as he rolled his eyes. Kankuro grinned and opened the door.

"Shall we?"

"I can't believe you talked me into this," hissed Sakura as they entered the room where Kankuro and the priest waited with her future husband.

"Hey, you didn't have to agree to anything," said Temari.

"Yes I did," murmured Sakura. As she spotted the three men standing on the other side of the room, the butterflies in her stomach grew more active. She and Temari crossed the room and came to a halt beside them. The priest looked at the two smiling, giggling older two, then at the solemn looking younger ones.

"You two look like you're more ready to get married than these two do," he said. Kankuro and Temari tried to hide their smirks as they looked at their younger brother and Sakura, who at the moment looked as if they would be sick.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest as he finished performing the ceremony. Sakura and Gaara looked at the priest in wide-eyed horror, before looking back at each other. Ever so slowly they leaned towards each other. But it was obviously to slow for Temari because she put a hand on the back of both of their heads and pushed their lips together. When she let go the two newly weds quickly pulled back for each other as bright red blushes spread over their faces.

"Now that you two are officially married… let's eat! I'm starving!" exclaimed Kankuro. Temari and he ran out of the room as Sakura and Gaara followed at a slower pace.

At dinner that night Temari brought up the dreaded question.

"So, have you thought about kids?" Gaara and Sakura both choked on their food. "I'll take that as a no then," she said.

"This is a temporary thing," said Sakura. "We are **not** having kids." Gaara nodded in agreement. Kankuro and Temari smiled at each other.

"What ever you say," the two said in unison.

"Now that you two are married you'll be moving into the mansion," said Temari to Sakura.

"Why can't I just keep living with you?" Sakura demanded.

"We have to keep up appearances. How would it look to the public and to Waves if the Kazekage and his new wife lived on opposite ends of the city?"

"_Damn_," thought Sakura.

"Come on, I'll show you to your new room," said Temari as she pulled Sakura up by the arm and led her upstairs. Kankuro followed closely behind with Gaara. They stopped in front of a large black door and Gaara's brow furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but Temari and Kankuro quickly opened the door and shoved the newly weds inside.

"Have fun," she said before she shut the door.

"Temari!" bellowed Sakura as she rushed to the door, only to find it locked.

"How the hell did they manage to install a lock on my bedroom door without me noticing?" said Gaara. Sakura slowly turned to look at him. They were in for an awkward night.

When it came time to go to sleep they lay down on opposite beds as far away from each other as possible.

"I'm going to kill Temari," was Sakura's last thought as she drifted of to sleep.

When Sakura woke up she was lying on her stomach and sunlight was streaming through the large window beside the bed. She rolled over to stretch out her cramped body and… WHAM! She rolled off the edge of the bed and hit the floor. As her foggy brain tried to process what has happened, she heard laughter. She turned her head to see Temari doubled over in the doorway with tears running down her face.

"Shut up," muttered Sakura as she slowly stood up.

"You know, that wouldn't have happened if you and my brother weren't such prudes," replied Temari as she finished laughing.

"Where is Gaara anyway?" asked Sakura as her eyes swept the room.

"He had an early meeting so lucky you will be entertained by me today!" exclaimed Temari as she struck a pose.

"Over my dead body, I'm going to the hospital," huffed Sakura as she swept past the blonde and into the bathroom.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Reviews make me feel special. I'll try to get my butt moving and write more, but I'm as lazy as Shikamaru this week. btw there's a lemon in the next chapter. I'll warn you again later but this is just an advance warning for all those who don't like that sort of stuff (Steffi).**


	5. Sake!

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

It had been about a month since the wedding. Sakura and Gaara had finally gotten used to sleeping in the same bed and Temari had moved back into the mansion "to offer Sakura support" but other than that nothing much had changed until…

"Sake!" screamed Temari as she thumped through the door.

"Wonderful idea," replied Kankuro who looked at his sister with a smirk on his face. Temari returned the grin as she went to get cups. Four cups of Sake later Sakura felt like she was floating.

"Drink up," said Temari with a smile as she topped of the pink haired girls glass. Sakura, whose reasoning had gone out the window three cups ago, obliged. That was her last clear of the night. Her waking memory, however, would be a bit more vivid.

When Sakura woke up the first thing she was aware of was the warmth emanating from something pressed up against her and an arm slung across her waist. Being too asleep to care she simply snuggled into the warmth with a contented sigh. A few minutes later the pieces of information actually registered in her fuzzy brain and she sat up as quick as lightning. Gaara groaned and rolled over at the loss of contact and that was when Sakura noticed her lack of clothes and began to spaz.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!" chanted Sakura over and over again in her mind. She shook her head and tried to figure out what had happened the night before.

**Citrusy part, somewhere between a lime and a lemon (sorry to my prudish friends, my perverted mind gave me no choice) **

Sakura let out a giggle as Temari and Kankuro led the very intoxicated pair of newlyweds back to their bedroom.

"Bye-bye," said Sakura as Temari shut the door behind herself as she exited the room. The pink-haired girl turned to look at her husband before running across the room to knock him backwards onto the bed.

"I love you," she slurred as she straddled him," I really, really do."

"Me too," he said as he smiled gently. Sakura's eyes widened. It was the first time she had seen him smile.

"We should get drunk more often," she said as she leaned sown to press her lips to his. She kissed him roughly as his hands wandered up to rest on her waist. After a few seconds, however, his hands moved up into her hair as he pressed her closer to deepen the kiss. Sakura opened her mouth to him as his tongue slid across her lower lip. Gaara slowly sat up then pushed her onto her back as their tongues fought for dominance. He broke the kiss as his lips wandered down her neck and paused to suck on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. After, he pulled back to admire the mark he had left on her pale skin. Her eyes found his, which were dark with lust and want and which promised pleasure beyond what she had ever felt before.

She reached up quickly to pull him on top of her as their lips met again in a kiss that left her breathless. She moaned softly as his hands slid up her shirt to rest on her ribs. He lightly stroked up and down sending delicious shivers of pleasure down her spine. He broke the kiss again to sit up and pull off his shirt as she did the same. Underneath, she wore a lacy red bra that served to arouse the sand-nin even more. He trailed his hands up her arms and across her back to the bra's clasp. He quickly undid the garment before quickly sliding it down her arms and throwing it off to the side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his hard chest as he pushed his lips against her.

After a few minutes the kiss became more heated as his wandering hands slid up her smooth, creamy thighs and under her skirt. Becoming frustrated with the clothing barriers that separated them, Gaara removed his hands from her thighs to strip her of her skirt and himself of his pants before laying back down on top of his wife. Sakura could feel his arousal pressing into her inner thigh. She bucked her hips upward and was rewarded with a low moan from the man on top of her.

She hooked her delicate fingers underneath the waist band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down over his stiff manhood. Her eyes widened when she saw his size and she quickly sucked in her breath. He smirked at her reaction as his male pride swelled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he cooed in her ear as she swallowed hard. He laid a chaste kiss on her lips before sliding her panties, the last barrier between them, down her long legs. As he crawled back up to rest between her thighs she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. Her eyes roved on his muscled chest and well defined arms before resting on the kanji tattoo on his forehead. She reached out a tentive hand to touch it. He closed his eyes as her fingertips made contact with his skin, and then he turned her head to lay kiss on her soft palm. She smiled and lay back down, pulling him with her. She felt him near her entrance and began to tense up.

"Just Relax," murmured Gaara in her ear. She tried to take his advice but her body refused to listen to her commands. He leaned down and attached himself to her neck, sucking and kissing, until he found that magic spot that made her melt. As he felt her relax, he quickly positioned himself and pushed into her.

"Oh fuck," he uttered as he felt her warmth constrict around his throbbing manhood. Sakura's breath came in short gasps and tears began to squeeze out from under he eyelids as she felt a sharp pain manifest in her lower stomach.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she chanted softly.

"Shhh, just relax," repeated Gaara as he tried to control himself. He gave her a minute to adjust, then he began to rock back and forth slowly. Eventually the pain in Sakura's stomach faded and she began to raise her hips slightly to meet his thrusts. Gaara let out a moan and picked up his pace as he kissed her roughly. He could feel his self-control start to slip. Sakura whimpered lightly as she felt her orgasm begin to build in her stomach. The sensation increased until she could feel the white-hot longing all through her body. Suddenly, she was desperate for release.

"Faster," she moaned as her back arched. Gaara quickly complied as his thrusts became deeper and rougher. For the next few minutes the only sounds in the room were the moans and the laboured breathing of the two lovers. Soon, however, the pleasure became too much for the pink-haired Shinobi. She felt her lungs compress as she gasped for air and her vision became blurred. Her back arched into an incredible angle as warm tingles shot down her legs and arms.

"Oh my God, I'm going to die," she thought as she clutched her husband closer. "Is that even possible?" But a few seconds later all thoughts fled her mind as her inner muscles tightened around her lover and waves of pleasure were released. She screamed as the first waves crashed over her, pushing her over the edge. Gaara moaned as she grew tighter and tighter. His self-control snapped and he thrust into her deep and hard, tying to achieve his own release. After a few minutes, he was pushed aver the edge too and he exploded inside of her. Slowly, they floated back down to earth and Gaara sat up to pull the blankets over their naked bodies. He then wrapped his arms around his tiny wife before they both drifted off to sleep.

**End of lemony lime thing**

As Sakura came back to reality she blushed at the memory. She slowly slid the covers off herself and quietly got out of bed, her eyes on Gaara the whole time. She winced as the cold air hit her body and at the pain between her legs. She dressed as quietly as she could in a pair of tight black pants and a loose green cami then left the room.

"I need coffee," she thought as a headache thundered through her brain. When she walked into the kitchen Temari was there flipping through the newspaper. She raised an eyebrow when Sakura entered the room.

"So, it sounds like you and Gaara were busy last night. Can I expect a niece or nephew soon?" teased the blonde. Sakura and her hangover just glared.

"I'm going to the hospital," said Sakura.

"Ok, but you can't avoid him forever," said Temari in a singsong voice as Sakura walked by her.

** Hey guys, it's me and my perverted mind again. Sorry I took so long to update but I was really busy this week (and really lazy when I wasn't busy). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (although I can name a couple people who would be scandalized by it ****cough**** Steffi cough). I'll try to update soon (after I finish chapter nine).**


	6. Why me?

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

It had been a month since the…"Incident" as Temari called it. Gaara and Sakura had gone back to being awkward and skittish around each other, but other than that, it had been forgotten. That soon changed, however, when Sakura began to end up in the bathroom every morning to regurgitate her breakfast. At first she thought it was the flu, but after it continued for over a week, she became aware of another possibility.

"_Oh no_," she thought. "_It can't be_." She shut her eyes and began to think, she had been feeling very tired lately, having weird craving and was throwing up every morning… all signs of pregnancy.

"_Shit!"_ she thought as she opened her eyes. She quickly got dressed and left for the hospital. When she arrived she sought out her assistant and pulled her into her office.

"Nakamori, I think I might be pregnant," she said in a low voice.

"WHAT?!" shrieked the girl.

"Shhh," said Sakura as she hushed her. "I'm not positive yet, but if I am pregnant I'd like to keep this quiet, ok?"

"Got it," said Nakamori. She shut her eyes and reached out to rest her hands on Sakura's stomach. After a few moments she opened her eyes to look at the nervous medic-nin.

"It's faint, but I can definitely sense another chakra." Sakura let out a groan as she sat down heavily in the chair.

"Why me?" Nakamori patted Sakura gently on the shoulder before turning and leaving the room, sensing the pink-haired Shinobi wanted to be alone. Sakura sat there until the sun began to set. Slowly she got up and left the hospital. When she arrived back at the mansion, Temari was waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" the blonde inquired as she noticed the far away look in Sakura's eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," replied Sakura as she climbed the stairs. She entered the room she shared with Gaara and laid down on the big bed. As she lay there, silent tears began to stream down her face.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen. What will happen when the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei find out? Will they be mad? What about Ino and Naruto, what about Gaara?_" As she pondered these thoughts, her eyelids began to droop and soon she fell into a light slumber. A few hours later she woke up as she felt the other side of the bed sink as Gaara laid down. She tensed up slightly, but soon sleep overtook her once again and her worries fled her mind.

The next morning when she woke up, Gaara was sitting on the edge of their bed watching her. She gave him a nervous smile and bit her lip. He reached over to brush a strand of vibrant pink hair behind her ear, before softly inquiring what was wrong. Her eyes watered as she looked down at the bedspread.

"_I have to tell him, he deserved to know_," thought Sakura. "_It's his kid too_."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered as her voice cracked. There was silence as the news sunk in.

"_Oh no, he's mad, what am I going to do?"_ she thought as tears began to fall onto her shaking hands. She gasped softly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him.

"It'll be ok," he murmured, to himself or to her she couldn't tell. They sat there for a while until she stopped crying and got her shaking body under control. Soon her breathing became slow and even and Gaara realized she was asleep. He lay her down gently and covered her up. After laying a kiss on her forehead he got up and left the room. Temari was waiting to pounce at the bottom of the stairs.

"So what's wrong?" she asked her brother when he reached the bottom.

"Nothing," replied Gaara calmly.

"Come ooooon, you're lying, tell me, tell me, tell me," the blonde whined. Gaara remained silent.

"Tell MeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeeEEEEEE!" demanded Temari again.

"She's pregnant, ok?" the redhead accidentally blurted out. Temari's eyes widened, then she let out a squeal of joy.

"Ahhhhh! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Gaara put his fingers to his temples as he felt a headache beginning to develop. He pushed past his sister and out the door. He wandered aimlessly until he ended up at the old training grounds. He sat down on a rock as his thoughts began to overwhelm him.

"_How can I take care of a child?"_ he questioned himself. _"I don't know how. What will happen if Sakura needs to return to Konoha? This was only supposed to be temporary. Will people avoid my child like they did me? What if it hates me?"_ He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck it, this isn't helping," he said aloud as he got up and walked quickly back to the mansion. When he arrived back at the house Kankuro was there. Both his siblings gave him wide smirks as he walked through the door. He just growled at them before heading upstairs to his bedroom. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, but when they did he saw Sakura lying asleep on the bed exactly where he had left her. He removed his outer robes and sandals before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around her, letting her comforting presence soothe his worries.

**Hey guys, sorry for being such a horrible person and not updating, but lately the loser with no life (me) has had a life. I love this chapter cause it shows how adorably insecure Gaara and Sakura are. Argh, I'm writing chapter ten at the moment and I can't seem to get motivated********. I'm gonna rush the pregnancy cause I, unlike other people out there cannot write 20 chapters about it. That's all for now, thanks to all reviewers, I appreciate it. (Wow, I just read this a/n over again and it's really spazzy lol)**


	7. Reactions of Konoha

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Early in the morning of June 17th a ninja from the land of waves entered Konoha. He sauntered down the street to the Hokage's office. After he gave his report he left the office to explore the village, leaving an ecstatic Tsunade.

"Yay, my first grandchild! Now…what to do about Naruto and Hinata?" said Tsunade as she poured herself a celebratory glass of sake.

In the meantime the wave ninja had found the local ramen bar. He sat down and ordered his lunch.

"So, you're from waves?" asked the shop owner.

"Yeah," he replied. "But I've been stationed in Suna as an ambassador for the past six months. Nearby, four eavesdropping shinobi raised an eyebrow at his statement. One of them stood up and walked over.

"Sorry, but did you just say you came from Suna?"

"Yup," replied the wave ninja.

"Do you know someone named Haruno Sakura?"

"You mean the Kazekage's wife? Yeah, I met her a couple times. She's really nice, and if the rumors are true, she's pregnant. I don't know for sure though."

"WHAT?!" shrieked all four Konoha shinobi in unison. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata tore out of the shop and towards the Hokage's office. They burst into Tsunade's office, where she was enjoying her second glass of celebratory sake, and only stopped when they hit the desk.

"Why was I not informed my best friend got married and is currently pregnant?!" demanded Ino. "Seriously, I'm supposed to be the first one to know these things and I had to find out from a wave ninja!"

"Hey, I didn't find out she was pregnant until today," said the Hokage.

"So you knew about the marriage then?" inquired Ino.

"Of course I did, that's one of the perks of the job, I know everything!" said Tsunade.

"Why didn't you tell ME?" wailed Ino.

"Well… it was supposed to be a sham wedding. They were supposed to get a divorce as soon as the land of waves backed off, and then Sakura would return here. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Gaara can't keep it in his pants when he's drunk and now I'm getting a grandchild!"

"Well then, there's only one thing we can do," said Naruto. "We're going to Suna!" The other three nodded in agreement and then they all turned to leave the office.

"Give my regards to the happy couple, and tell them I don't care if it's a boy or girl as long as it has 10 fingers, 10 toes and only one head!" shouted Tsunade as the door swung shut behind them.

As Naruto barreled down the road to his apartment he ran into Kakashi, literally.

"Did you know?" demanded Naruto as he shook his former sensei.

"Know whAAaaAAT?" questioned the masked shinobi as his head snapped back and forth on his neck.

"Know that she was married?! And now she's PREGNANT!"

"Wait… who are we talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"SAKURA!" bellowed Naruto. He looked at his former sensei's blank face.

"I guess not… oh well, get packed we're going to Suna!" With that the hyperactive blonde ran off leaving the stunned grey-haired shinobi in the dust. Kakashi shook his head slightly before pulling out his newest Icha Icha Paradise book and continuing on his way.

The next day he woke up to someone pounding on his door.

"GOOD MORNING KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" He was blown backwards by Naruto's greeting and before he realized what was happening the blonde had invaded his room and started stuffing clothes in bags before grabbing his arm and dragging his out the door in his pajamas.

"Wait!" demanded Kakashi who had finally clued into what was happening. He ran back inside and grabbed five Icha Icha Paradise books.

"Ok, now we can go," he said as he exited his apartment with a smile on his face. Naruto just rolled his eyes and turned to walk up the street.

They met up with Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata at the village gate and then started on the long journey to Suna.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short but my relatives are coming for the week so I didn't have time to type up more than one chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Another One!

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

The Konoha Shinobi invaded Suna early Sunday morning and immediately headed to the hospital to see if Sakura was there.

"SAKURA!" Naruto all but screamed as he saw his former teammate and took off running towards her. Ino hurried to catch up with him and grabbed his collar before he could bowl over her best friend. He soon, however, struggled out of her grip and launched himself at the pink-haired shinobi.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked breathlessly as Naruto squeezed the air from her lungs.

"You're married and pregnant and you didn't tell me?" growled Ino.

"H-how did you know?" stammered Sakura who had finally managed to detach herself from Naruto.

"A little birdy told me," said Ino sarcastically. Looking over Ino's shoulder she caught sight of Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" said Kakashi with a huge smile. "I came along to supervise!"

"Some how I doubt that," said Sakura as the other four shinobi snorted. "But seriously, why ARE you guys here?"

"Weeeeell, we decided that because we couldn't be at you're first wedding, you need to have a second one!" said Naruto.

"What?! Oh no, one was bad enough, no, no, no, no," exclaimed Sakura.

"Come oooon," whined Naruto and Ino in unison with huge puppy dog eyes. Looking at their faces Sakura found herself agreeing to the most absurd idea ever.

"Well… Ok, I guess but-,"

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The rest of her sentence was cut off by screams of joy emanating from the blondes.

"_Oh no, why do I get myself into these things?" _thought Sakura.

"Come on, let's go see the groom!" exclaimed Ino.

"Let's just go back to the house, you can see him tonight," said Sakura as she dragged her friends out of the hospital. When they got to the house, Temari was there waiting for them.

"Hey guys, I heard you were here so I decided to skip out on work and come see you!" she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Sakura.

"It's fine, sourpuss won't even notice," replied Temari with a grin.

That night when Gaara stomped through the door, intent on murdering his sister, he heard loud voices and laughter. He walked into the kitchen to find his siblings sitting around the table with Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura. Her bright eyes were shining and she wore a huge smile. He smiled back softly.

"Ahhhhh, Oh My God! He smiled!" screamed Temari when she caught sight of her younger brother's face.

"NO WAY!" yelled Ino and Naruto as everyone turned to look at him. The smile faded from his face and he shut his eyes, praying to God to give him strength. When he opened his eyes again everyone had gone back to doing whatever they had been doing. He took this opportunity to retreat from the room and head upstairs. He went into his dark room and stripped off his outer robes and sandals, before lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. A few seconds later he heard the door open and close. The bed sank slightly as someone sat down beside him. He opened his eyes to see Sakura. As she reached out a hand to stroke his kanji tattoo, he grabbed it and used it to pull her down beside him. The both drifted off as the rest of the shinobi below them cracked open the sake.

The next morning Sakura woke up to a silent house.

"_That's strange,"_ she thought as she walked down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she caught sight of a note on the table. It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your grouchy husband is kicking us out of the house and we're not_

_allowed to come back until noon. He says you need your sleep. Oh_

_how cute. Anyway, we'll be downtown, SO COME FIND US!_

_XOXOXO Temari, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi._

Sakura chuckled at the note before walking over to the coffee maker. She paused when she saw another note stuck to it.

_Sakura,_

_No coffee when you're pregnant._

_XO Hinata_

"Damn," hissed Sakura. "How the hell am I going to survive this pregnancy?" After eating breakfast she got dressed in a green knee length sundress that matched the shade of her eyes, and left the house to find her friends. As she rounded the corner she walked straight into someone. She looked up to apologize, but the words fled when she saw who it was.

"Sasuke?!..."

**Hey guys, here's chapter eight, I promised I would have it up within the week. My next update will not be for at least a week and a half due to the fact that I am leaving for vacation and will not have access to a computer. On the bright side, I will have enough time to write the final few chapters. I plan on making it 13-14 chapters, then I want to do a Neji/Sakura story, hmmm I also need to get writing and posting my Harry Potter one too. I have decided that I procrastinate too much, I love making up stories, I just hate writing and typing them up. My friend Tayler however, got so sick of my never finishing or never writing them up, she offered to type them up for me, all I would need to do is talk into a tape recorder, which is fine with me. I have concluded that my favourite part of each chapter is the author's note at the end where I can babble on about random things to people who actually have the patience to read them. Apparently I write really good random things. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, Adios for now!**


	9. Distant Memories

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Sasuke?!"

"Sakura, what are you doing in Suna?" the black-haired shinobi asked. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. If she said it was because she had married the Kazekage and was now pregnant because his siblings had got them drunk, it could lead to a potentially awkward moment.

"Umm, I'm on a mission," she blurted out. _"Well, technically I didn't lie because I __**was**__ sent here on a mission," _she thought. "How about you?"

"Oh, me? Same reason. Tsunade needed some important documents delivered."

"_Yee Gads, is Tsunade __**trying **__to make my life difficult?"_ Sakura wondered as she looked up at her former teammate.

"Anyways, I better go," she said before turning and hurrying away from him. Sasuke watched her leave before turning and walking towards the little ramen bar at the end of the street.

"SASUKE!" he heard someone bellow when he reached the bar. He turned his head to see Naruto sitting on one of the stools, three empty bowls in front of him. "What are you doing here?" the obnoxious blonde inquired.

"I'm on a mission. Why are you here?" he said, greatly confused as to why both his former teammate were in Suna.

"Me, oh, I'm here for Sakura's wedding."

"That's ni- …wait…WHAT?!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell," said Naruto who had fallen off the stool in surprise.

"Wedding?!"

"Yup, that's what I said."

"I was just talking to Sakura and she didn't say _anything_ about getting married!"

"Oops," said Naruto.

"TO WHO?!" demanded Sasuke.

"I think I already said too much. If you want to know you should ask Sakura," with that, the blonde paid for his meal and left the bar before Sasuke could say any more.

"_Who the hell does she know in Suna that she could be marrying? Oh no, it can't be. Not Panda Boy!"_ thought Sasuke.

"Shit, I gotta find Sakura," he hissed as he ran away from the ramen bar. He came to a screeching halt when he caught sight of a glimpse of bright pink. He crept closer to the group she was with. It consisted of Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari and Kakashi.

"_They all knew?"_ he thought, outraged at the fact he wasn't informed. Shortly, Naruto joined them and whispered something in Sakura's ear. Her eyes widened slightly, but other than that she did not react to what Naruto had said. As he watched, another person joined the group and he growled as he recognized the red-haired sand ninja. He felt his blood boil as Sakura put her arms around Gaara's waist and kissed his cheek. His anger grew even more when Gaara returned the kiss, but on the lips. He watched for a couple more minutes as the group squealed and commented on what a perfect couple they made, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he thought.

A couple days later, Sakura had just left the house when she caught sight of someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Sasuke.

"Can I talk to you," he asked.

"Sure," she replied as she sat down on the front step and indicated for him to do the same.

"Ok, I'm just going to say this. I don't think you should marry Gaara." Sakura blinked a couple times before his words sunk in and her anger began to rise.

"_You_ don't think I should marry him?!" hissed Sakura. "Who do you think would be a better choice, pray tell?"

"Me," said Sasuke simply.

"YOU?!" repeated Sakura near hysterical. "You ignored me for almost ten years, called me weak when you weren't ignoring me and _left_ me to fulfill your stupid plans for revenge! Are you _crazy_?!" she exclaimed. "You listen to me and you listen carefully, Gaara and I may not love each other like most newlyweds do but he respects me and tries to protect me the best he can which is much more than I can say for you!"

"Newlyweds?"

"YES, we're already married; this will be our second wedding for our friends from Konoha." She watched in satisfaction as Sasuke's jaw dropped in astonishment. She got up and started to walk away but stopped after a few steps and turned to face his before saying sweetly, "Oh, and by the way? I'm pregnant." With that she turned and left Sasuke sitting on her door step in stunned silence.

She walked quickly through town to the Kazekage's tower where she went directly to Gaara's office. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing when she entered the room.

"What's the matter he asked when he saw the expression on her face.

"Nothing important," Sakura said her voice a pitch higher than usual as she tried to hold back her tears of anger.

"Tell me," he said softly as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I hate Sasuke, he's such a jackass."

"What did he do now?" Gaara growled as he pulled his wife into a possessive embrace, as is he was afraid someone, namely Sasuke, might try to steal her from him.

"He told me he didn't want me to marry you," she sniffled. Gaara didn't say anything, but his grip tightened slightly.

"Don't worry about it," said Sakura as she noticed his reaction. "I told him we are already married, you should have seen his face," she said as she let out a watery chuckle. "Anyways, I have to get to the hospital, I have an appointment. I just wanted to see you first. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright," said Gaara as Sakura kissed his cheek, before leaving the room with a wave.

When she entered the hospital Nakamori was waiting for her.

"There you are. I thought you'd fallen down a well or something," said the medic-nin as she led Sakura into an exam room.

"Ha-ha, very funny," replied the pink-haired girl sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to change into this," said Nakamori as she handed her a hospital gown.

After Sakura had changed Nakamori did the basics; weight, blood pressure, height and pulse. After, she placed her hands on Sakura's stomach. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she used her chakra to check up on the baby.

"Is something wrong?" asked the pink-haired shinobi.

"Umm, Sakura? You're having twins."

"What?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I can sense three chakras, yours and the one I felt before, but this time there's a third one."

"What-…but how…?

"I suspect the twin with the stronger chakra was overwhelming the chakra of the other," said Nakamori. Sakura looked a bit dazed.

"Oh, okay…Twins, Really?"

"Yes," said Nakamori smiling at her boss. Slowly she returned the grin.

"I'd better go now. Thanks Nakamori," she said as she started to change back into her clothes. When she finished she left the hospital and returned to the mansion. Everyone was there except Gaara who was still at work.

"Sooo, how did it go?" inquired Temari. Sakura bit her lip to stop the idiotic grin from spreading over her face.

"Great," said Sakura.

"Great? Why what happened?" asked Temari.

"I'll tell you after I tell Gaara," replied Sakura as she climbed the stairs.

"Well that sucks. Kankuro, call Gaara and tell him to get his ass home!" Sakura heard Temari say as she shut the door to her room behind her.

A few minutes later the sand master teleported into the bedroom, his eyes wide and panicked.

"What's wrong? Kankuro said I needed to get home immediately."

"Nothing," she said with a giggle. "The only reason you had to get home was because I refused to tell Temari until I told you."

"Told me what?" asked Gaara. Sakura held up a hand before crossing the room and opening the door. Temari, Kankuro and Naruto, who had been eavesdropping outside the door, fell into the room. They looked up sheepishly, but fled when they saw the look on Gaara's face. Sakura closed the door and walked back over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on tiptoe so her lips were by his ear.

"We're having twins." He pulled back slightly so that he could see her face.

"Really?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Yup," she said as she felt a giddy smile spreading across her face. A similar smile graced his face as he bent down to press a kiss to her lips. The moment their lips touched the door banged open.

"Can we know now?" demanded Temari, who stood there with her hands on her hips.

"No," growled Gaara, annoyed with the interruption, as he sent his sand out to slam the door in the wind-nin's face.

"This is sooo unfair," they heard Temari whine from the other side of the door as their lips met once again.

**I'm baaack, I'm also very tired. I finally got the new Harry Potter book yesterday when I got home from vacation. And me, being the obsessed person I am, stayed up until 5:30 am to finish it. It's so sad, I bawled. I have been camping all week and at the first campsite there was a bear warning. I couldn't sleep all night because I kept hearing snuffling (which turned out to be my dad snoring in the next tent. I figured his out after I woke my mother up twice asking "Is that a bear?") The third camp ground we went to had bear, cougar, coyote and wolf warnings. Oh, and I can't forget the rattlesnake warning. In short I have got **_**NO**_** sleep the past week and I'm ready to crash, but I just can't seem to get to sleep, AAARGH! Guess what people? I FINISHED IT! This means I will be updating more often if I can break out of my "I hate typing" mode. I'm going to start posting my Neji/Sakura story soon… hopefully. I have a very vague plotline planned out, so I want to develop it a bit before I start posting so I don't get writers' block or so the story isn't completely retarded. ****sigh, I'm thinking of taking Tayler up on her offer to type up my stories for me( I know you want to read the final chapters and are mad at me for not updating Tay.) Oh, btw, you guys should read her story "The Door" It's a bleach/ Naruto crossover and can be found in the bleach section. Her pen name is "Animals are my life" in case any of you are interested. Why should you read it you ask? Cause I'm in it. My character's name is Teruna and she is just like me. In fact all the characters are based on my friends and some scenes are complete Déjà vu. I was going to write a bleach story after I finished "A Sticky Situation" but I decided to write a Neji/Sakura one instead. I also need to get working on my Harry Potter one( I am very motivated cause I just got the 7****th**** book) That's all for now… I think… yup, that's it. REVIEW PLEASE and I will answer.**

**Ihaconch.**


	10. Cravings

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The second wedding as held a week after Sakura's checkup because as Temari said, "If you wait too long, you'll be a blimp in a white dress." The second ceremony, like the first, was a small, quiet affair. Ino had he chance to be the Maid of Honour, Hinata and Temari were the brides maids and Naruto was made ring bearer after he promised not to lose the ring. Shikamaru and Kankuro were both roped into being the groomsmen by Ino and Temari and Kakashi gave away the bride (although he did make a comment about wanting to keep her). When the ceremony was over Sakura was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Her sanity had managed to last her another week of stress caused by Ino, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto. And even though she would no longer have to worry about Ino's drunken singing or Naruto's ramen obsession, she was sad to see them go back to Konoha.

The morning after the Konoha ninjas left Sakura woke up to a silent house and felt another wave of sadness wash over her.

"They really are gone," she thought to herself as she pulled on her pink housecoat and wandered downstairs. Temari was at the stove cooking something that vaguely resembled eggs.

"Hey Sakura, want some?" she asked cheerfully.

"No thanks, I'm avoiding health hazards during my pregnancy," she relied as she popped a couple pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Lucky, I think it's alive," Said Kankuro as he prodded the yellow blobs with a fork. Temari just whacked him over the head with the spatula.

"So Sakura, want o go shopping today? You're going to need maternity clothes soon," said Temari.

"Do I really have a choice?" questioned the pink haired woman as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Nope, after all I love shopping, especially when Gaara's paying!" the blonde replied with a wide smile. Kankuro and Sakura both rolled their eyes.

A couple hours later they were walking down the main street with Kankuro stumbling after them laden with bags and boxes.

"Hurry up," shouted Temari as she glanced back at her brother. Kankuro just glared and mumbled something along the lines of "shut up you fat cow."

"Can we eat soon," asked Sakura as her stomach rumbled again.

"Sure, I know this adorable little café just down the street," replied Temari as she grabbed Sakura's arm and led her in the direction of a little brick building. They sat at a table on the patio, seeing as it was such a nice day.

"Thank God," said Kankuro as he collapsed in a chair. "My legs and arms are shot."

"Oh stop over exaggerating," said Temari as she scanned the menu.

"I'm not! Those bags weigh a ton," the puppet master exclaimed as he straightened his hood. "I'd like to see you carry them."

"But brother dear, that's why we brought you," said Temari with a smirk.

"I think I want something spicy," said Temari as she turned her attention back to the menu.

"I want ramen and pickles," said Sakura. Kankuro and Temari both looked at her.

"And the cravings begin."

That night when Gaara got home, the house was surprisingly quiet.

"Sakura?" he called as he walked into the bedroom.

"In here," he heard her muffled reply from the bathroom. He entered the ensuite to find his wife sitting in the tub surrounded by bubbles and multi- coloured rubber duckies. He raised an eyebrow as he posed a silent question.

"Aren't they cute? I bought them today when Temari and I went shopping!" she giggled.

"Where is Temari anyway?"

"Oh, she and Kankuro went out drinking. They said don't wait up, they're staying at a friend's overnight."

"I wasn't going to anyway," said Gaara as he sat down on the floor beside the tub. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence, before Sakura broke it.

"Okay, I need to get out now. I'm getting all wrinkly." Gaara gave an amused smirk before leaving the bathroom to give her some privacy. After a few minutes she exited the ensuite wearing a black tank top and red silk pajamas bottoms. She ran across the room and climbed into bed with him. She kissed his cheek and pulled up the covers before snuggling into his side and closing her eyes.

A couple hours later Gaara woke up to find the spot beside him vacant. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sakura," he called as he sat up. Upon no response he got out of bed and walked out of the room in search of his wife. As he descended the stairs he heard the TV and quickly detoured to the living room. There he found Sakura sitting in front of the TV with tears streaming down her face and a bowl of some awful concoction sitting in her lap.

"What are you eating?!" he asked in horror.

"C-cookie dough, mustard and pickles," she managed between sobs. "I-it's really good."

"What's the matter he inquired?" worried as to why she was bawling.

"J-john left Martha f-for Susan," she sobbed. Gaara's eyes widened

"_Note to self: don't let Sakura watch soap operas while she's pregnant,"_ he thought as he turned off the TV and guided Sakura back upstairs. He would worry about her poisoning herself tomorrow.

**Well, I managed to get some sleep since camping, but I'm really tired again today because my bother and I stayed up late watching my Naruto DVDs. I'm so upset. I can't find the 12****th**** or the 14****th**** one, grrrrrr. sigh I only have four more chapters to write up. Whoot! I can do it! But I'm also dreading it because chapter 13 is reaaally long. Maybe I'll have Tayler over this week, hmmmmm. Oh well, I don't have much to say, I'll make my a/n longer next time for all you people that like to read it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ihaconch**


	11. More Pregnancy Fun

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura was now five months into her pregnancy and to her dismay, Temari and Kankuro had started referring to her as the voluptuous whale. As a result many dishes were broken on Sakura's indoor target practice, Kankuro and Temari being the targets. Sakura had blown up like a balloon as soon as she hit four months and hated every minute of it.

"I'm sooo fat," she complained.

"Well, it's to be expected. You are carrying twins," replied Temari. "And besides, look on the bright side, at least you can still walk. Because I guarantee you in your last month, the twin terrors are going to put you on bed rest.

"My children are not twin terrors!" gasped Sakura. "You're confusing them with you and Kankuro." Gaara choose that moment to enter the room but backed out slowly when he saw his wife and sister glaring at each other.

"I'd leave the house for a while if I were you," he warned his brother. "Sakura's pregnant, Temari's PMS-ing and all hell is about to break loose." With that, he took his own advice and left for the office with Kankuro quickly following. The boys returned that night at six and walked through the door to see the two girls sitting in the living room watching the Terminator (LMAO Sam and Alexa. Whoot! The Teresanator is back!)

"So, I'm going to assume no one was injured this morning," said the puppet master.

"What are you talking about?" said Temari. "Sheesh, boys are so stupid."

"Never mind," muttered Kankuro and he turned and left the room.

"Dinner's in the oven!" yelled the girls in unison. Gaara and Kankuro both grabbed their food and rejoined the girls in the living room to finish watching the movie. When it was finished they switched to the Lord of The Rings trilogy, thus commencing a movie marathon that ended at three in the morning. When it finished Sakura was curled against Gaara's side blinking sleepily while Temari, who had passed out on Kankuro's shoulder, had saturated his shirt with enough drool to fill a small lake. With a grimace he peeled her away from himself and laid her down on her side.

"Oh disgusting," he complained. "I'm surprised she hasn't shriveled up by now with all the water loss."

"Carry me," whined Sakura as she held out her arms to Gaara.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to drop you," he said.

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Sakura as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course not," he answered quickly. "I might trip."

"Fine," huffed the pink haired shinobi as she hauled herself to her feet. She and Gaara made their way upstairs leaving Kankuro to deal with Temari. Gaara fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow, having not slept for almost twenty- four hours. Soon, however, he was woken up by Sakura poking him in his side.

"Gaara, Gaara! They kicked! Look, you can feel it," Sakura exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement as she placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "See? Did you feel it?"

"I dunno. I can't… I wanna sleep," he mumbled sleepily as he rolled over. Sakura's eyes narrowed at him then she pulled back he foot and delivered a swift, hard blow to the shin. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"I felt that!" he exclaimed. Sakura stared at him with a blank face.

"Just go back to sleep," she said. He took her advice and was soon out cold once again.

The next morning Sakura woke up at seven o'clock. She lay there staring at the ceiling for close to an hour before and evil scheme began to form in her head.

"Gaara, Gaara," she said as she shook his shoulder. "It's eight o'clock." Gaara, who had to be at work for eight fifteen, was immediately wide awake. Scrambling out of bed he quickly dressed and brushed his teeth before almost killing himself running down the stairs. Temari, who was in the kitchen making herself breakfast, looked at him in confusion as he barreled past the doorway.

"Gaara, where are you going?" she shouted.

"It's eight!" he bellowed back.

"Yeah, it's also your day off." Gaara froze, his hand on the doorknob, and then his eyes narrowed when he realized what had happened. Stomping back upstairs he entered his room where his wife was laughing so hard she was crying.

"That was cruel," he told her as he stripped of his formal robes, leaving him in a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt.

"Well after what you did last night, pay-back's a bitch."

"Yeah, so are pregnant women," he muttered. But obviously not quietly enough because a few seconds later he was dodging random object that had been turned into projectiles aimed at yours truly.

"I'm not a bitch," said Sakura, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course not," he said quickly as he knelt beside her.

WHAM! He almost fell over as Sakura brought a book down on his head.

"That was for saying I was a bitch," she giggled.

"Look on the bright side, only four more months," said Kankuro who had poked his head in the room to see what all the commotion was about. Gaara just gave him a look that clearly stated he was not helping.

"Do you know what I want to do today?" asked Sakura.

"No," replied Gaara slowly as he fervently hoped it had nothing to do with pickles (Sakura's favourite craving).

"I want to decorate the nursery!" Gaara immediately began calculating the amount of metal he would have to wear to get lightning to strike him on a perfectly clear day.

Two hours later, he sat zoned out on the couch with Kankuro as Temari and Sakura debated on what colour the room should be.

"Pink and blue stripes would be good," said Temari.

"No stripes make me dizzy. And besides, what if it were two girls or two boys? Then the pink or blue would be pointless," Said Sakura. "What about patterned wallpaper?"

"No, it would make the room seem smaller and that's no good," replied Temari.

"Why don't you paint it green with a big bunny rabbit on the wall?" said Kankuro sarcastically.

"That's actually a good idea, except it should be something cool, like Eeyore!" exclaimed Sakura. "Now, what shade of green?"

A week later the nursery was completed. The walls were baby green with a picture of Winnie the Pooh and co. on the wall opposite the door. The drapes were white sheers and hung to the floor, muting the sun's bright rays. The two baby basinets were white and woven of stiff reeds with lace trim. A matching rocking chair sat between them and the matching change table sat in the corner. Beside the change table stood a white dresser with ivy leaves stenciled on it.

"Oh, it's perfect," squealed Sakura. "Now, onto baby names!" Gaara and Kankuro fell anime style.

**Hey guys, it's me again! Only three more chapters to go. I've decided that my Neji/Sakura story is just going to be a long one-shot, which I have already begun writing. I'm leaving again for three days so hopefully I'll have it done by the time I get back. I have another idea for a story so hopefully I'll get started on that one after I get my friends opinions on it. My friend asked me a very good question concerning this story. Do they have Winnie the Pooh in their world? Answer: They do in my story! Review please.**

**Ihaconch.**


	12. Tsuzumi and Tsukiya

**Hey guys, I made a slight change. Chapters 12 and 13 were sort of short so I combined them. That means there's only one more to go.**

Four months later Gaara and Sakura had finally decided on the names, Tsuzumi for the girl and Tsukiya for the boy, just in time for Sakura to give birth. Five o'clock am on November 21st sat up in bed a blinked a couple times before exclaiming, "Oh Shit!"

"Gaara, Gaara, wake up!" she hissed at him as she smacked his arm.

"I'm up," he said sleepily as he looked at her. "What is it?"

"My water just broke." Gaara's eyes widened and he was out of bed in a second. He quickly threw on some clothes before helping Sakura out of bed.

"I'm going to change, you go get the other two," said Sakura calmly. Gaara was panicking enough for the both of them. He quickly obliged, then returned to the room where he teleported Sakura and himself to the hospital.

**An Hour Later**

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked for the millionth time.

"I'm fine, but you won't be if you don't stop asking me that."

"Don't you just love first time fathers?" the nurse asked as she turned to Kankuro and Temari.

"Yup," the two replied in unison as they smirked at their little brother.

**Two Hours Later**

I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Sakura bellowed at Gaara.

""I'm sorry, he whimpered as Temari doubled over laughing at him (Kankuro had left the room a looong time ago).

"You are _never_ getting me pregnant again," the pink haired shinobi panted out.

"Ok," he forced out as his hand lost all circulation as Sakura tightened her grip.

Another two hours later and Gaara and Sakura were the proud parents of an adorable pair of twins. The only difference between them was their hair colour, other than that they were identical, right down to their cute button noses. Tsuzumi's hair was a blazing red just like her father's while her brother Tsukiya's hair was baby pink, although it would likely darken overtime just like Sakura's had.

"Oh my God, they're so cute! Are you sure they're yours?" Temari asked her brother. Sakura and Gaara looked at her blankly. She just smiled innocently and went back to making faces at the twins.

Two days later Sakura and the twins were released from the hospital and returned home. Temari had stopped going to work so she could _"help Sakura take care of the babies." _Kankuro tried the same excuse but Gaara told him if he was not a work the next day he would never have children of his own. The twins were surprisingly cheerful and well-behaved (considering their role models) but the one thing they would not tolerate was someone taking away their food.

"Here," said Temari as she handed Gaara Tsukiya and a bottle. "You need to learn how to feed a baby." She popped the bottle in the little boy's mouth. "Just hold it there until he's finished."

"Ok," said Gaara as he stood very still, not wanting to disturb the baby.

"Hey," said Kankuro as he stomped through the door. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" retorted Gaara as he looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to try," said the puppet master as he reached out to take his nephew. The moment the bottle disconnected from Tsukiya's lips his face began to turn red and screw up.

"What's the matter?!" demanded Kankuro, panicked by the baby's sudden mood swing. Gaara, who had been watching his son, quickly plugged the bottle back in as the baby let out a cry that would rival a fog horn.

Kankuro blinked before asking, "How the hell does a noise that big come out of something this small?" Gaara shrugged as they watched Tsukiya guzzle the bottle in a matter of seconds.

"I know what to do next," exclaimed Kankuro as the baby finished drinking. "You need to burp him!"

"But-," Gaara started to say.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," said the puppet master as he began to pat Tsukiya's back. All of a sudden he felt a wetness start to spread across his back. "What the hell?" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what it was.

"You forgot a towel," said Gaara dryly as he held up the piece of cloth. A minute later "Oh disgusting!" was heard all over the mansion.

Other than the burping incident and a few other random mishaps, Gaara and Sakura were adjusting to parenthood quite well and soon Sakura had begun training with Kankuro again as Temari took care of the twins. However, after a couple weeks of training and looking after the twins, Sakura was ready for a change of pace.

"Gaara can we go to Konoha soon?" she asked her husband one night after they had put the twins to bed.

"I don't see why not. Recently there has not been anything the council cannot handle without me," replied Gaara.

"Good, I want to leave Tuesday, get to Konoha by Friday and spend a week there before coming back the following Friday."

"You certainly planned it all out," said Gaara as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can't wait for Tsunade to see them. I'm surprised she hasn't come to Suna yet, the way she's been carrying on in her letters."

"Well, they are her first grandchildren, we shouldn't deprive her too long."

"Do you know what?" asked Sakura as she lay down beside Gaara. "In less than a year I trained over fifty medics, got married to the Kazekage, became a citizen of Suna and had twins. I like super woman!"

"What ever you say Sakura, what ever you say."

Sakura and Gaara arrived in Konoha with the twins on Friday, just as Sakura had planned. Luckily it was early morning so not many people were around. The pair went to the Hokage's tower where they ran into Kotetsu and Izumo who were busy filing paperwork.

"Sakura," Izumo called when he saw her enter the building. "Thank God you're here. Tsunade was about to leave Jiraiya in charge of Konoha just so she could go to Suna to see you."

"Are you kidding? He would be so busy designing new uniforms for the female ANBU that he wouldn't notice if the village was being attacked."

"Exactly why it's a good thing you're here," said Kotetsu. "She should be here soon, you're welcome to wait." Right on cue the door burst open and Tsunade stormed in.

"That's it! I can't wait any longer. Izumo find Jiraiya and tell him I want to talk to him," exclaimed the blonde woman. A few seconds later she stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Sakura and Gaara standing at the front desk, two small bundles in their arms.

"Sakura, Gaara, let me see them!" she demanded like a kid in a candy shop. The blankets were gently pulled back and two pairs of sleepy green eyes peered up at the loud, busty woman before them. "Aww, they're so cute," cooed Tsunade. "What are their names?"

"The girl is Tsuzumi and the boy is Tsukiya," replied Sakura as her former sensei made faces at the babies.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, cancel all my appointments for the day. I need to play with my grandchildren."

Tsunade, Sakura and Gaara were sitting on the floor in Tsunade's office entertaining the twins when Naruto burst in.

"Sakura! I heard you were back," he said as he hugged her. "Let's see the little monsters." Sakura gasped in mock anger.

"My children are not monsters. You're children, on the other hand, would be." Before the pink haired shinobi could say anything else, a quiet voice was heard from the doorway.

"Hello Sakura, Gaara," said Hinata as the entered the room and came to stand beside Naruto. Sakura noted with amusement the blushes on both their cheeks and the glances they shared before turning to Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. The blonde, who had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, just shrugged innocently and went back to playing with Tsuzumi. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Tsunade and the door swung open to reveal Neji.

"Tsunade-sama-…" he said before he stopped, his eyes widening at the sight of two Kages, his cousin, Naruto and Sakura sitting on the floor surrounded by baby toys.

"Umm, I can come back," he said as he began to back out of the room.

"Wait a minute Nii-san," said Hinata to her cousin as she picked up Tsukiya and walked over to him.

"Here, isn't he cute?" she asked as she placed the baby in his arms. A panicked look came over his face as he gingerly adjusted the baby in his arms so he could hold him more securely.

"Hmm, Neji doesn't have a girlfriend yet. I'd better get on that," thought Tsunade as she watched the Hyuuga handle Tsukiya.

A couple hours later Ino, Ten-ten, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba had also found their way to the Hokage's tower.

"Once again, the best friend was last to know!" shrieked Ino as she barged through the door. "Just once, I'd like to be first to know something!" Sakura quickly offered up one of her own to shut the blonde up.

"Want to hold her?"

"Why does the girl have red hair and the boy have pink hair, shouldn't it be the other way round?" asked Ino.

"We didn't exactly have a choice," Sakura said to her friend as everyone else gave her a WTF? Look.

"Oh… oh well, let me hold her," Ino demanded and with that everyone turned their attention back to the babies.

At three o'clock in the afternoon Sakura and Gaara gave the excuse that they were tired from traveling, grabbed their offspring and escaped to the guest suites reserved for visiting Kages.

"They're a little over bearing, aren't they?" said Sakura after they had both collapsed on the bed.

Gaara nodded before saying, "Thank God it's a three day journey between us and them." Next thing he knew a pillow had smacked him in the face and sent him flying off the bed.

After a week in Konoha Gaara and Sakura had had their fill of its residents. Sakura had never noticed how peaceful Suna was without hyperactive blondes and bushy browed men in spandex babbling about precious youth.

"Ok, it was nice to see everyone but we are not doing that again for a while," said Sakura as they walked out of the gates.

"Agreed," said Gaara before they both took off running towards Suna.

**Hello bumble bees (sorry I had to say that) here is the second last chapter. I **_**MAY **_**do a sequel that that is still to be decided. After all I have a couple more stories I need to work on before I could start writing it. Teehee I loved writing the part with Neji, hmm maybe I'll do a spin-off with him as the main character. That could be fun. The last chapter is sort of short so I'll have it up in a few days. I find that the longer I make you guys wait, the more reviews I get (yes, I'm evil, I know). Right now it is 12:35 and I haven't eaten anything yet today so I'm going to go stuff my face now. Review please.**

**Ciao, Ihaconch **


	13. A new generation

Exactly twelve years later two ninjas from Sand walked back through the Konoha gate on a mission of their own.

"Hurry up!" The girl with flaming red hair yelled at her pink haired companion.

"Oh will you stop worrying? The chûnin exams don't start for another three days. Besides Shibuya isn't here yet anyways, so it's not as if we can sign up yet," said the boy as he sauntered along at a leisurely pace.

"Arrgh, you are _impossible_!" shouted the girl as she stomped back to the boy and grabbed his collar. She practically dragged him down the street to the Konoha Shinobi Academy. The building was swarming with foreign and local ninjas who had come to sign up for the exam.

"Aha! You see? They are here," the girl exclaimed as she spotted her uncle and cousin across the room. The girl strode across the room to the Suna check-in desk and placed three passports down in front of the man.

"Sabaku No Tsuzumi, Tsukiya and Shibuya, we're here to check in for the chûnin exams.

**Like I said before, this is a very short chapter to wrap everything up. In case some of you guys take a bit of time to catch on (like I do) Shibuya is Kankuro's son. And Kankuro is their sensei. There are two things I could do with this story. I could write a spin-off with Neji as the main character (I've gotten a few requests) or I could do a sequel (but I don't know how well that will go over). Include your choice in the review please so I know what most people would prefer. **

**Ihaconch**

**Ps Here are the links to the pictures of Gaara, Sakura and the twins. They're sort of blurry so you have to blow them up. **

http://terribell. 


	14. links

The links didn't show up but if you go **deviantart dot com** to my user name is Terribell and the pics are posted in my gallery.


End file.
